Fate's Course
by sexyvamp815
Summary: 4yrs after Hogwarts Lily is an Auror Now transferred to the DoM bc of her amazing gift to see the future she is faced once again to James Potter who has ignored her since the incident Better summary inside Sequel to TLR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Hey guys, I'm BAAAACK! This is the sequel to The Last Resort. If you've just come across this story and haven't read my first one then I suggest you go do so. Without reading TLR, you will not understand much of this story and will ask many questions. Warning to you all… I've decided to post this, even though in TLR I told you I wouldn't do so until it was finished and I was finished with a few others, but I feel that as my civic duty as an author, I must (since I have this written) to post the first chapie. It may take me a while to post more. I am also going to most my other stories, in case you feel like showing your love for me and reading those as well. Love you all! MUAH

**Summary** – Years after the events in there fifth year, four years after Hogwarts, Lily is an Auror. Now transferred to the Department of Mysteries because of her amazing gift to see the future, she is face once again to James Potter, who has blatantly ignored her for the past six years. Her dreams become more frequent and she seeks advice from her old guardian. Will she follow her hear, or let Fate take its course? A LE/JP fic

**Rating** – right now it's only about PG-13, but it will become R later on

**Disclaimer** – not mine, not mine, not mine… maybe in a disillusioned world it is, but sadly the only thing here that is mine is the plot.

_-------------------------------Fate's Course-------------------------------_

Chapter 1

_"Any change, even for the better, is always accomanied by drawbacks and discomforts."_

_ Arnold Bennett_

** _Sirius had marched out of the house and had his wand gripped tightly in his hand, red sparks flaring out. He stomped his way out of the country and all the way into London. The sky now tinged pink as the sun began to rise. He took his want up and smiled evilly._**

**_ "Locomotus Wormtail," he said and his wand pulled him further into town. He stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse and his want vibrated and then stopped all movement._**

****

**_ He waited there, till the sun was high in the sky and the church bells rang noon. The door creaked open slowly and out walked a nervous looking Peter Pettigrew._**

**_ "I've been waiting for you," Sirius said in a deadly whisper._******

RING! RING! Lily woke with a start. RING! Shaking the images from her dream out of her mind, she answered the phone.

"What?" she snapped groggily.

"Morning Sunshine!" said a sarcastically cheery feminine voice.

"Nice to talk to you too Mol. You woke me up," she said in a grumpy voice as she got out of bed.

"It's already 11:30 and you're still in bed?"

"WHAT? Look, I'll call you back ok? Bye."

She hung up the phone and got dressed quickly. All the while running her unfinished dream through her head. They had continued all the way through the end of school and her Auror training. Now, at age 20, she still had them. All different sorts. Mainly of different Death Eater attacks. But she had a few reoccurring dreams of the attacks on her and James and the following events.

"Not like any of those will come true," she thought almost sadly as she pulled out her dream diary. Her "gift" was revealed halfway through Auror training. Her dreams had the ability to predict. The Magical Defense Unit (MDU) used this to their disposal and made her keep track of them. She didn't see how any of the ones with her and James would come true though, since she hasn't had a decent conversation with him since fifth year.

She sighed heavily, putting the diary away and moving into her kitchenette. Her apartment was modest, but enough. Pulling out some Lucky Charms, she made a bowl of cereal single handedly as she called Mollie back.

"Hello?" her friend's voice rang in her ears.

"Okay, now that you've woken me up and I've actually gotten awake; tell me what the hell is up!" she demanded, sitting down and starting her "brunch" of sorts.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!" she said, her voice full of excitement.

"Let me see… little green Martians have made an advanced civilization in your nose," Lily said sarcastically.

"For once in your life take something seriously!" Mollie said scathingly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said sighing heavily. After thinking for a minute she said, "I can't think of anything."

"He proposed!! Remus proposed!!" she screamed almost as if she were a teenager again.

"That's… that's great," Lily said, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"Well don't start jumping for joy just yet!" Mollie said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sis… I just haven't quite woken up yet," she hastily said to cover herself. "I _am_ happy for you."

They talked a bit more and then Lily had to get ready for work. She was quite a few hours late. But then again, what're a few more minutes??

She rushed into her office, dropping her papers on her desk.

"Please, please don't let Craver get too mad at me," she begged aloud.

"Not me you'll have to worry about Lily," her boss said from behind her back, making Lily jump in surprise.

"Merlin Josh! You scared me!" she exclaimed, her hand over her heart as she turned around to face him. He just laughed at the look on her face and shook his head. "And what do you mean I don't have to worry 'bout you?"

"Lily, you've been transferred. More like promoted. And if you'd have read anyone of these numerous notices on your desk you would've known," he said with a bit of laughter in his voice as he motioned to her desk which was covered in many unopened pink notices.

"Tr-transferred? To where?" she asked, shocked a bit.

"Where else would you be promoted to Lily? One of the greatest witches to come from Hogwarts, an amazing Auror and a seer to boot!" he said, the smile wider across his face.

"You don't meant… the DoM, do you?" she asked, her mouth agape.

"Once again I'll ask, where else?" he laughed at her as she scrambled to grab her things. "Don't muck with that. Get goin'! You were supposed to be there hours ago! I'll have one of the boys take care of it."

He then pushed her out of her cubicle and into the elevator. She nervously stood there and then remember to push the button. Giving her boss a crooked smile, she went lower underground. Finally reaching level five, she got out and nervously walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Hi… um… I'm-"

"The newbie. Down the hall and to the left. You're late," the secretary said without so much as a glace. Lily muttered her thanks and huffed and went off in the proffered direction.

She entered the office, which was decorated in deep burgundy and royal blue. The furniture, which included a large Victorian styled desk, were of black cherry wood. The desk was centered towards the back and covered in papers and pink notices. Dark detectors stood all around her; on shelves, tables and even on the floor. Behind the said desk was a high backed black leather chair, facing the wall behind it with a large map of England hanging on it.

Closing the door with a bad feeling in the bit of her stomach, she sat down in a small chintz chair.

"You're late," a deep voice said from behind the chair. "Quite late. Four hours, thirty-six minutes and forty seconds late to be exact." The chair spun around and Lily was met with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. "I believe in my notice I told you to be here at Eight AM sharp. Isn't that right Miss…?"

"Uh… Evans," she said stupidly.

Her new boss looked at her with curiosity. Tilting his head to the side and examining her, searching her soul it seemed. He leaned forward onto his desk, still looking over her.

"Well well, so it is. It's been a long time hasn't it? Never imagined that you'd be working for me," he said softly with laughter in his voice. He now seemed less strict, but more guarded. Lily was quite confused as to where he knew her from though. She looked at his face, the bad feeling returning tenfold.

"Do I know you?" she blurted out without thinking.

"**Knew** Miss Evans, you knew me… long ago," he said, remorse ringing in his voice. "Welcome to the Department of Mysteries Miss Evans. I'll be your boss, Potter… James Potter," he said, offering her his hand.

**-------------------------------Authors Note-------------------------------**

**Just so you know, the Martian reference is not mine. I got that from the Nickelodeon cartoon _Hey Arnold_. Hope you like so far. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed. Comments and **_constructive_** criticism is welcome as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**_ – I'm so glad that you all liked the first chapie!!  I only got nine reviews, but for the first chapter of a slow starting story, that ain't half bad.  At the end I will thank you all personally.  I do believe that all of you are veteran readers; I would like to thank you for your support.  I've gotten nothing but praise and more praise from you all.  COOKIES FOR MY VETERAN READERS_

**__**

**_Summary_**_ – Years after the events in there fifth year, four years after Hogwarts, Lily is an Auror. Now transferred to the Department of Mysteries because of her amazing gift to see the future, she is face once again to James Potter, who has blatantly ignored her for the past six years. Her dreams become more frequent and she seeks advice from her old guardian. Will she follow her hear, or let Fate take its course? A LE/JP fic_

**_Rating_**_ – This chapie is R, for a sex-related scene…. If you wish not to read it, I will tell u when it starts and ends and you can skip it._

**_Disclaimer_**_ – not mine, not mine, not mine… maybe in a disillusioned world it is, but sadly the only thing here that is mine is the plot._

_-------------------------------Fate's Course-------------------------------_

Chapter 2

          Lily stared at his hand.  It all made sense now; the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the familiarity of his eyes, her excess in nervousness, and the way his voice brought chills down her spin.

          "Thank you Mr. Potter," she said, taking the proffered hand in her own now sweaty palm.  Shaking it awkwardly, feeling small electric shocks sent through her nervous system.

          "So you're the seer who's been saving all these lives," he started casually, leaning back in his chair.

          "I guess so," Lily said, her demeanor much calmer now.  "You seem to have done well with your career James."

          "I took over my father's old position.  And I'm your boss, not your friend Miss Evans; let's keep it formal," he said, his voice icy cold.  At first Lily had felt a wave of sympathy at the mention of his father, but then he suddenly turned into the snobbish little brat that she once knew years ago.

          "Yes Mr. Potter," she replied, biting her tongue so she didn't' come back with a retort.

          "Good, now we must discuss your position here," he started off, his voice formal and still cold.  Lily just nodded, the taste of copper now in her mouth.

          "You are doing research, desk work," he intoned.  Lily knew what he was inferring and it infuriated her.  _WOMAN'S WORK!_  "You will be handed written copies of prophesies and translate their meanings.  And anything else we feel like passing onto you."  He looked at her haughtily.

          "Yes sir," Lily said, laced with sarcasm.  He either didn't notice or ignored it.

          "Lacie will show you to your office.  You'll find that there are already some prophesies on your desk.  Deadline is in one week.  You've already lost a few hours.  And I do hope you know that you won't be paid for the hours you've missed."

          She just stared at him in shock of his audacity.  He paid no attention to her as he paged the secretary.  A few seconds later she entered the office.  James smiled at her.

          "Hello Mister Potter," she purred.  Lily rolled her eyes.

          "Lacie, baby," he said, a smile suddenly gracing his face.  Lily felt like throwing up.  "Could you do me a favor?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

          "Anything for you," she replied.  Lily could tell there was hidden meaning in that.

          "But of corse," he said winking at her.  "Please escort Miss Evans to hr new primacies.  And then come back please, I have another job for you."  His eyes had a certain twinkle in them and Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know what that meant.

          Lacie replied courteously and then led Lily down a maze of halls and into a small office, filled with stacks of papers.  Once when the secretary/slut left, Lily gagged.  She now knew that this wasn't going to be as enjoyable as she thought… not at all.

          James banged his fists on the table, cursing loudly and throwing his shot glass against the wall.

          "FUCK!" he yelled, gripping his hair in his hands.  "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he asked no one in particular.  "Fuck FuCk FUCK!" he yelled louder.

          "Mr. Potter?" a seductive voice asked through the door.  James sighed heavily.

          His secretary really was a slut.  But she came in handy when he needed relief.  And she did it willingly, without asking for anything in return; a definite slut.

          "Come in," he said, sighing again as he leaned his forehead on his hand.  She walked in, swaying her hips in what she thought was seductive and sexy.  James couldn't help but recall how Lily's hips swayed naturally.  It was nothing like this.

          "Hard day dear?" Lacie asked, hopping onto the top of his desk.

          "Yes Lacie.  And please don't call me dear," he said, his voice very tired.        

          "Awww, you poor baby," she said in a sickening sweet voice.  "Want me to make you feel better?"  She moved herself directly in front of him, her legs spread so he could see up her skirt.

          "It would be greatly appreciated," he replied, letting a smile grace his face.

          "But of corse," she said, now moving to straddle his lap.  "You just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

**_(R RATED SCENE STARTS HERE)_**

          She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest.  All the while she was slowly grinding herself onto his lap.  James let himself go and ran his hands up her sides and onto her breasts, squeezing them roughly.  She moaned loudly for him.  He ripped her shirt off, popping the buttons and continuing on her now bare breasts.

          She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his bare, toned chest; grinding harder onto him.  He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the ground so she was on her knees.  Unzipping his pants, he looked at her pointedly.  She got his drift and finished the job, pulling his semi-hard cock out.

          Stroking it slowly she brought it up the rest of the way.  Running her fingers over the tip of his cock, making him shiver.  He grabbed hold of her head and pulled it toward his lap.  Understanding what he wanted yet again, she kissed the head, licking it lightly.

          James gasped at the feeling.  Urging her on he roughly pulled her head closer.  She took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and sucking it lightly.  He pushed her head down more and soon he was buried in her throat.  She gagged a bit but soon started licking and sucking again.

          He moaned deeply and thrust his hips into her face, holding her head in place.  He then began moving her head up and down, guiding her roughly, not caring how she felt.  The need to release most important.  He fucked her mouth harder, moving her head and thrusting his hips.  Crying out in pleaser he came in her mouth, holding her head down she that all of him was inside her mouth.  His seed hitting the back of her throat, making her gag again.  She had no choice but to swallow.

**_(END OF R RATED SCENE)_**

          When he was done, his body relaxed.  He pushed her away, sighing heavily.  Putting his "equipment" away and zipping up his pants, he looked at her smiling.

          "Thank you very much Lacy.  I needed that."

          "Anytime Mr. Potter," she intoned.  James lazily buttoned up his shirt.

          "Now, be a good girl and put your shirt back on.  Go back out and owl Sirius Black.  Tell him to meet me for dinner."  She nodded and repaired her shirt, putting it back on; leaving without another word.

          Lily had kept working non-stop.  It was fairly easy but got boring quick.  When the 5 o'clock bell rang she willingly got up and shot her way out of there.  On the way home, she called Mollie on her cell, asking to meet her for dinner at the café.  She of corse agreed.

          When Lily pulled into the parking lot, Mollie was already there, waiting impatiently.  Shaking her head in amusment, she got out of the car.

          "Finally!" Mollie yelled from the sidewalk, getting a few glares from Muffles walking by.  "It took you forever!"  Lily laughed as she walked up to her best friend.

          "There was traffic sis," Lily said, putting an arm around Mollie's shoulder.

          "Lily are you, or are you not a witch?" her friend asked in exasperation.

          "Watch what you say!  And I was a muggle first and will always be one, whether I like it or not," she replied logically.

          "Yea yea, let's eat.  I'm starving," Mollie said, dragging Lily into the café.

          "So he's your boss now?" Mollie asked in astonishment.  She was enraptured by Lily's story of her day.  Her elbows were on the table, face in hands and eyes wide; everyone's favorite audience.

          "Unfortunately!  He's treating me like I was the devil himself or something.  I mean, he tells me that our relationship is "strictly formal" and to call him "Mr. Potter" and yet he calls his secretary _Lacy Baby_," she complained, her face contorted in disgust.

          "I think someone's _jealous_," Mol said teasingly.

          "I AM NOT!" Lily practically yelled, quickly and defensively.

          "Bullshit Lily!  Admit it, you still have some sort of feelings for him," the brunette said, now suddenly serious.

          "Okay Mollie, listen to me and listen good," Lily said, her tone giving Mollie the warning she needed to know that she shouldn't mess with her.  "James Potter and I had a childhood romance.  We were barely in our adolescence stage, let alone adulthood.  At that age, you have NO idea what love is.  Since then he hasn't talked to me unless necessary, ignoring me completely half the time.  There never was, nor will there ever be any feelings between me and James fucking Potter," Lily said passionately, her voice steadily growing louder, leaving Mollie looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

          "I thought I recognized that anger-driven voice," a tall black haired man said from behind Mollie, turning to face their table.

End Chapie 2

THANK YOU'S

I'd like to thank you all again.  You are truly great people and I hope you check out my other fics.  They're all WIP but I'm trying to be good with them. Anyway… first thank u….

**moony128** (aka Kitty) You had the longest review I have seen in forever for one of my stories.  Now I know that the ending to TLR is fuzzy, and that's putting it nicely, but all will be cleared up throughout this story.  I made the ending of TLR like that for a purpose…. To keep people reading.  And to keep the questions lurking.  I promise that later on, all questions will be answered, but I don't think a change in the prequel will be anytime in the future.  MILK FOR YOUR COOKIES

**ice-princess2515** Just so you know, I made the Potter, James Potter thing to sound like that, sorta  a lil joke…. But u know, just me being weird and stealing another authors work.  I'm glad you like it so far…. Hope you like this chap as much.

**zresamar** James isn't acting like he normally would because he was working and wasn't around someone he would consider a friend.  I know he may seem a lil OOC, but it's all for the good of the story.  You've also gotta understand that he's older and has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, it changed him a bit and he's matured.  He will become himself again, but just not just yet.  Hope that cleared it up a bit.

**omigod** Well, I hope this chapie was up to your standards of my writing….

**Nikki101** I'm glad you love my works…. I hope that this one and all of my other stories are up to your expectations of me.

**miss-mags-ak** Here is more, now read ;)

**Zayne** I hope this is more so you can tell me more than okay

**Nikki** yea it has been a long time… and I'm gonna try and be good with updating so it's a not so long time

**Nancy** J EXTRA COOKIES TO U FOR USING ALL CAPS!!!

JsexyvampJ


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – Okay… so it's taken me forever to write the third chapter… like two months. And I must apologize profusely for it. Most of you who have read my first fic know that I suck at updating on certain time restraints. This is a real crummy chapter, and they might be for a lil bit until I can get things to heat up a bit. Once again, sorry for the shortness and the lateness… summer vaca took two weeks and now getting back to school, plus a bit of writers block. Luv u all

**Summary** – Years after the events in there fifth year, four years after Hogwarts, Lily is an Auror. Now transferred to the Department of Mysteries because of her amazing gift to see the future, she is face once again to James Potter, who has blatantly ignored her for the past six years. Her dreams become more frequent and she seeks advice from her old guardian. Will she follow her hear, or let Fate take its course? A LE/JP fic

**Rating** – This chapie is R, for a sex-related scene…. If you wish not to read it, I will tell u when it starts and ends and you can skip it.

**Disclaimer** – not mine, not mine, not mine… maybe in a disillusioned world it is, but sadly the only thing here that is mine is the plot.

_-------------------------------Fate's Course-------------------------------_

Chapter 3

"Sirius Black!?" Lily said, staring in shock at the sparkling smiling handsome man leaning over the back of his chair to look at her.

"The one and only baby," he said, winking at her.

"Ever the ladies man," Lily said, shaking her head. "So what has a nice guy like you in here alone and dateless?" she asked flirtily.

"Oh I'm not alone. Jimmy's right here," he said, moving aside to reveal the one and only James Potter.

"Oh, so 'Mr. Potter' is your girlfriend?" she asked icily, trying not to up and leave. Mollie and Sirius laughed, while Lily and James glared at each other.

"No, no. I am dateless… unless you feel like fixing that," he replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

"But of corse!" she said in return, making James cringe as he remembered who had said that a few hours ago.

"And what's with the _Mister_ shit?" Sirius asked curiously as he moved his chair over to their table, sliding it next to Lily.

"OH! Hasn't he told you?" Lily said, looking over at James condemningly. "Mister Potter is my boss now."

Sirius laughed hysterically. After a few minutes when he had finally stopped, he looked over at James, how had slide his chair in between Mollie and himself.

"Well, you're not working now are you? So he's James, Jim or Jimmy. And won't you two lighten up?!" he said, wrapping an arm around both of them after noticing the tension between the two. Releasing them he turned to Mollie, still all smiles. "Hey, congrats to you. Moony just told me the news not so long ago. Asked me to be best man." Mollie smiled at him in return and they continued they're conversation.

All the while Lily was starring at James. He had changed quite a bit. He wasn't as laidback as he used to be. He was uptight and businesslike; nothing like the James she used to love.

_Maybe I made the right choice,_ she thought, _then__ again, he is still as devilishly handsome as he used to be._ Memories began to flood her mind. Memories of days spent in the library, talking about the past, the present and the future. Memories of the caring James that she still missed. A few tears trickled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away. _You are not going to cry over some bastard who doesn't give two shits about you,_ she told herself. She kept repeating that as she stood up.

"I really should get going. I've gotta buy groceries and such," she said in a daze, not really knowing what came out of her mouth. "I'll see you later, Mollie, Sirius… Mr. Potter," she then turned around to leave.

"Lil… hold up. Could I call you some time?" Sirius called after her.

"Yea, get my number from Mol," she called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Dude, James… what the hell is up with you today?" Sirius asked once when they were alone at his flat.

"Its just… works become a bitch," he replied distractedly.

"Ah… I see. And this wouldn't have _anything_ to do with the return of a certain red head into your life," he said conspicuously.

"Padfoot, as much as you love teasing me, just shut your mouth for once," James bit back, rubbing his temple. A headache was coming on.

"Merlin, I'm sorry man! Didn't know she bugged you that much!" Sirius said quickly. "What happened between you two anyway?"

James sighed heavily and lay down on the couch, covering his head with a pillow.

"Lately, nothing… years ago, too much," he said, his answer muffled by the pillow.

"Care to tell?" Sirius asked, his manner now actually… well… serious.

"I'd love to Padfoot… but it's just, too painful," he said, the pillow coming off and hurt showing in his eyes. "I loved her, I really did."

"And you don't now?"

"No way in hell," he said, making sure it was obvious that the conversation was over. Sirius sighed heavily as he tromped off to get two ice cold beers; it seemed they both needed one.

"Okay okay, and get this," James said, beer bottle in hand and a slur to his voice. "Re-remember when she tried to uh…. Kill herself?" Sirius nodded. He wasn't quite as drunk as James and had coherent thoughts. "She was pra… no… pe… no… pre… pregnat."

"PREGNANT??" Sirius asked in shock.

"_Thasss__ it!!!_" he exclaimed.

"Well… uh… anyway, she killed it wif da jump," he said like it was nothing. Sirius was flabbergasted to say the least. This was the first time he had heard anything like this. "Yea," James continued, "an' you'll neva guessss who da dad wuz! ME!" At this James cracked up in laughter and tried to sip some of his beer.

"Okay Jimmy Boy, I think you've had enough of that," Sirius said grabbing the bottle from him.

"Hey!! I's not done wif dat!!" James said, trying to grab it back.

"You are now. I'll be back with a sober up potion."

With that he left, dumping the beer down the sink and searching through his potions cabinet. When he found the correct bottle, he went back out to the living room, only to find his best friend passed out with his bottom half on the sofa and the top half hanging off. He shook his head sadly and readjusted him.

"You're gonna regret that in the mornin' prongs… mark my words," he said sadly and then went out to fly his broom and clear his mind.

After a while of flying, Sirius was fed up with thinking. He was fed up with the unanswered questions flying around his head. He wanted the answers, he needed them. James was his best friend and he hadn't seen him this pathetic in a long time… since he was infatuated with Arabella Figg. He knew that James would still be incapacitated, and if he weren't he wouldn't answer the questions either. He didn't know how much Mollie knew, so the only other logical option was Lily.

Taking a deep breath he landed his broom on the outskirts of a small town and shrunk it down to pocket size. He then walked into town, and went to the nearest pay phone he could find. Pulling out the slip of paper with Lily's number on it, he dialed the collect free number instructions written on the phone, waiting patiently for Lily to answer.

_It was cold, deathly cold. And dark too, darker than night. But a sliver of moonlight was allowed to slip through a barred window, shinning onto a crumpled figure in the dark and dirty corner. It's hair was long and greasy and stuck together. The clothes it wore were baggy, but you could tell that underneath them the figure was scrawny and boney and malnourished. You could also tell that it wasn't always like that; it used to be large and muscular._

_ The room suddenly got colder and a dark cloaked figure swept over to the man. He suddenly began to scream as if in pain. The tall figure took in a rattling breath and the man's screams subsided and he looked up at it in defiance._

_ "You can't hurt me," he said, "I did nothing wrong and you can't hurt me."_

"Not again!" Lily groaned at her ringing phone as she was woken from her dream. She reached towards the phone. Twice in one day wasn't good for her. "WHAT?" she snapped.

"Jeez Lil, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or sumthin'?" Sirius' deep voice said with a bit of forced laughter. The same deep voice that was in her dream.

"Holy shit Sirius! That's you right?"

"Uh… yes."

"Fuck! Um… sorry, I was a bit confused at the moment," Lily tried to cover.

"Okay….. um, I was wondering, would I be able to come over and talk to you for a minute, I've got some questions I need answered," he asked, his voice serious again.

She checked the time. It was only 10pm, not too late. Yawning and stretching a bit she sighed.

"I don't see why not, just let me get dressed first okay?" she answered, climbing out of the bed and yawning again.

"How long'll that take???" he asked, almost impatiently.

"I'm a girl… you do the math," she answered sarcastically. "Give me 15 minutes okay?"

"Alright, see you then." And with that he hung up.

Lily quickly got up, dressing haphazardly as her mind raged with thoughts. Sirius voice sounded so much like the poor man in her dream. Was it a vision? Or just some weird thoughts running through her head? She wasn't sure, but she sure as hell hoped it was the latter of the two. If it really was a vision and it really was Sirius, then something really bad must've happened to him.

She sloppily tied her hair up in a chin-on on her way out of her room and into the hallway. Just as she entered the living room, Sirius popped in front of her.

"Whoa! Great way to give someone a heart attack!" she yelled, her hand over her chest.

"Sorry… but I really need to talk to you," he said, his voice deep with worry and seriousness.

"What's the matter? What happened?" she questioned, sitting down as she looked at him anxiously, now worried as well.

"It's James…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** – Once again it has taken me way over two months to write out another chapter for you. Almost 4 months. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but life has been so busy lately. My English teacher had me reading four books outta school along with my regular work and then my History teacher kept piling on the work. Then there were finals and now we've just started new semester. Add all of this to the fact that I'm loosing my way in where this story is heading. Hopefully I will be able to get it going a little better. Reviews help a lot… and if you people have any ideas, I'm up for them.

**Summary** – Years after the events in there fifth year, four years after Hogwarts, Lily is an Auror. Now transferred to the Department of Mysteries because of her amazing gift to see the future, she is face once again to James Potter, who has blatantly ignored her for the past six years. Her dreams become more frequent and she seeks advice from her old guardian. Will she follow her hear, or let Fate take its course? A LE/JP fic

**Rating** – More PG-13 than anything, but still has adult stuff.

**Disclaimer** – not mine, not mine, not mine… maybe in a disillusioned world it is, but sadly the only thing here that is mine is the plot.

_-------------------------------Fate's Course-------------------------------_

Chapter 4

Lily rolled her eyes. This was just what she needed, another James story. She took a deep breath and looked at Sirius. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the dream.

"Take a seat and tell me what's up," she said in defeat. Sirius sat down, look at her solemnly.

"Lily, be prepared okay, this is gonna bring back some unwanted memories I think," he started out slowly. Lily looked at him confusedly, but didn't say anything. So he continued. "James got drunk, badly drunk. And he started talking about things. Things from school… about you and him," he said very slowly, looking at her concernedly. She took another deep breath.

"I suppose some things need explaining then, don't they?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Lily, how come you never told us? Why didn't you ever tell James? Why did you jump off that god damned tower knowing that?" he said in one breath, looking at her expectantly.

"It's hard to explain Sirius. I was 16, way too young to have a kid on the way. I was scared as hell and I knew that James would've done a few things. One: he would have flipped. Two: he didn't love me, like I did him. And Three: he's a guy, he had other things on his mind," she said quietly. Sirius looked at her, a serious expression gracing his face.

"Lily…I thought you were supposed to be one of the smartest witches of the century. Why go through the pain of jumping off the tower though? You could've just taken a potion and it would have been gone, painlessly."

"The fall wasn't supposed to kill just the baby… but me too," she said, tears coming to her eyes at the memory. "Sirius, my life was going to hell at the moment. I had nothing to live for and felt no reason to go on, I wanted to die."

"Lily… from how James was talking about it, when you told him he was devastated… I take it that's why you guys haven't really talked much, or been the same since 6th year?" he asked, his mind working overtime.

"We've got an everyday Sherlock!" she said sarcastically.

"Lily, this isn't something to joke about!"

"You don't think I know that???" she practically yelled. "I've tried so hard to forget everything… but it haunts my dreams along with everything else. When I don't have my visions, I have dreams of falling without ever stopping, and when I finally do, I land into a death eater's circle and everyone I've ever cared about is in the middle being tortured. That's when I wake up. All the mistakes I've ever made Sirius, every little one," she said, letting out a dry sob. Her tears had been spent years ago, no more left to cry.

"Lils…" Sirius said, looking at her with even more concern.

"I'm fine, really," she said, not looking at him.

"I should have never come. I didn't need to bother you with this. I could have waited for James to sober up," he said regretfully.

"No Sirius, it's not your fault. It's my own. I knew I'd have to face this sooner or later," she said sighing heavily.

"But still…"

"Sirius, it's fine, really," she said, putting a hand on his arm. He smiled at her a bit. "I'll try and explain more of it later, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep." He smiled even more at that.

"That I can do, I'll see you later then?"

"You bet." And with that, Sirius popped away.

After he left Lily went to her room and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Mollie's number with a shaky hand.

"Hello?" Mollie asked when she picked up the phone.

"M-mol, could you come over here?" she asked.

"Yea… I guess. Why?"

"Just come over and bring over whatever alcohol you've got." With that she hung up the phone and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing slightly again in agony and pain of the wishfully forgotten memories.

Mollie arrived a few minutes later with as much alcohol as she could carry; three bottles of fire whiskey, some bottles of tequila and a six pack of beer. She placed them all on the kitchen table and went in search of Lily. She was worried as hell. She hadn't heard Lily that upset in a long while.

"Lily?" she asked tentatively as she crept towards her bedroom. "Hun, are you okay?"

"I'm in here, and no I'm not," she said, sitting up off of her bed. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked as though she'd been crying for a long while.

"Oh, Lily," Mollie cried out, rushing to Lily's side. "What's wrong??" She quickly cradled Lily in her arms, rocking her back and forth to try and comfort her.

"Did you brink the liquor?"

"Yes, but Lily… I really don't think you should be drinking in this condition," Mollie said cautiously, rubbing Lily's back.

Lily pulled away, looking at Mollie in a most difficult way to describe, she was shocked and angry and yet still sad.

"Mol, I need this. I've just practically relived the worst moment of my life. The main person involved in that is now my boss and I'm just so god damn confused that I need a lil relief!" she practically yelled. "Now where is it?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"In the kitchen," she said in defeat. Lily quickly went out into the kitchen and grabbed a shot glass, quickly pouring herself some whiskey, drowning her sorrows in the bottle.

Mollie followed her out as quickly as she could. She walked into the kitchen and looked at Lily sorrowfully. She was trying to drown her sorrows, by now it seemed that she had already had five.

"Lily, no more!" she said, taking the shot glass away from her.

"Mollie, yes Damnit!" she yelled back, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and just drinking out of the bottle. After she chugged almost half of the bottle she put it down. "Mol… I don't know if I'll be able to stand this anymore. My life was a mess to begin with and I was finally starting to get over it. Then, he comes back and brings all the memories with him. All the memories I wanted to erase… all the bad things I've ever done. It's all so painful. I… I don't know why but now that I've seen him, I…" she sighs and drinks some more. "I'm so confused."

"I know Lil, I know," Mollie said, pulling her into a hug and comforting her.

Sirius apparated home and noticed that James was still passed out on the couch. He shook his head and grabbed a blanket, covering his friend with it.

"I had no clue you went through so much Prongs. I guess that's what made you grow up all those years ago. I'm sorry bud." He patted his friends shoulder and left the sober up potion close by in case he woke up. He then headed to bed himself, though he doubted he'd get much sleep considering his mind was going through too much at the moment.

The next morning James woke up with a head-splitting headache. He held his head in his hand, groaning as he sat up. The sun was too bright and cheery for his moods. He hooded his eyes with his hand and groan again, the room was spinning. He fell back down on his back, closing his eyes.

"FUCK!" he yelled, but that didn't help, his head just pounded harder against his temples. It felt as though a set of the Blue Drummer Dudes were playing an especially loud number against his skull.

"Here, this may help." He turned and noticed Sirius sitting next to him. He was holding out a potion to him.

"What is it??" he asks warily, his voice tired and hoarse.

"It's a sober up potion James… it'll make that headache go away," Sirius explained to the poor hung over man. James readily took it and tossed his head back to down it. The sudden movement hurt for only a minute as the potion took effect. He sighed as it ran through him, cool relief. His face turned to a look of relief, his body relaxing and headache disappearing. Suddenly the light wasn't so bright.

"OH SHIT!" he says suddenly and falls back again. Sad thing about sober up potions is that you retain your memory from when you were drunk. "Sirius… I…" he starts out, but can't think of what to say.

"James, it's okay," Sirius says, patting his friend on the back. "You've held that in for too long… I think you needed to let it out. You've kept that secret for too long."

"Sirius, you… you can't tell anyone okay!?" James said in a desperate tone.

Sirius felt bad now, he had gone to Lily. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything to James at work or nothing.

"Promise??" James asked again.

"Yea, I promise Jim," he said quietly. Praying again that Lily would keep they're conversation to herself.


End file.
